Quiet Life
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: He couldn't say Gilbert was quiet, but he couldn't say their life was loud. Never the less, they bless they time they have together with laughs and smiles. Netherlands x Prussia Human AU


**A/N: A Fanfiction for my good friend PhantomofOz, based off a rp universe which we have created. The name for Netherlands we use is Holden. **

**Words: 1,162**

Though he couldn't say that Gilbert was quiet, he couldn't say their life was loud.

It was a strange contradiction to think about. His boyfriend was loud, he brought this eagerness where ever he went. He was always, laughing, grinning, doing... even when there was not a word to be said, nothing was still. Thinking about it, it was just who he was, it was the energy he brought into his world.

So when he walked into their shared home to a still silence, Holden was worried.

Sure, it wasn't abnormal for the house to be silence. It wasn't uncommon for him to come home to Gilbert sleeping, or working on something with the TV on mute. But when that happened, there was still that feeling, that energy that he always had around him. An intense focus, or a relaxed warmth; it was never so dead in the apartment, and it worried him a bit.

He kicked his shoes off at the door, dropping his bag and beginning to wander about. Where was he? He checked the bedroom, where they had curled up so many times, the kitchen where they had decided he would live with him. He didn't seem to be anywhere in the house, and as he found himself in the living room he didn't know where to go next. Until he heard something anyway.

Having not seen the other sitting on the couch, he had assumed that Gil wasn't in that room. Walking around the couch though, he found the albino laying on the floor between the TV and beat up seating.

" … Gil?" there was a moment of silence, before he nudged his boyfriend who was splayed out on the hardwood floor with his foot. " Gil… sup?" there was an a worry that flooded him, was he hurt? Sick? Had someone…? The thoughts escaped his head as he saw him roll over onto his back and look up at him.

"Oh hey… was wondering when you'd find me…" he cracked a bit of a grin, and a wave of relief was flooded through him. Well at least he seemed okay.

"Sup? Why are you camping on at the floor?" he sat on the edge of the couch, looking down at him with a smirk. At least things stopped seeming so dead in the house with that grin on his boyfriend's face.

"'Mmm boooored" was the whine he got in response, and Holden couldn't help but chuckle as he nudged him again. Gilbert made a face at that though, and laughed a bit before whining loudly again. .

"Well what am I supposed to do about that huh?" Holden chuckled again, sliding down off the couch and onto the floor with his boyfriend. He had seen that small reaction and nudged him again. "What am I supposed to do?" he had a bit of a teasing tone in his voice, something he didn't have outside of these small moments with him.

"Stop that!" Gilbert didn't take to that well though, and laughed as he did his best to squirm away. "Stop!" He held his hand away, and calmed down a bit, though this only made it worse. As Holden pulled his hands away, he began to lean over him and poke to find where he was ticklish, and where exactly he had been nudging him to get that reaction.

"Ha!" Gilbert felt a bit triumphant, "I win!" He could deal with the other as he poked him in most places, and was confident in the idea that the other couldn't find the one spot that would make him crack. Of course, that was when the other found it.

He had barely touched his knees as he had said that, and jolted away with a humorous noise. Holden grinned a bit as he understood this reaction though, and began to tickle him.

Gilbert tried to hold back, tried to stay still. He tried to not react with all of his might but… but he couldn't. With a grin on his face, he began to laugh, laugh and squirm and thrash. Holden held him down as best as he could, tickling and poking and prodding to find the place that would affect him the worst, and after a few moments he found it.

The reaction was priceless. Painful, but priceless.

The immediate reaction from the albino was a violent one; he kicked out and moved to curl up, defending himself from further attack via tickles. This only caused Gilbert to bash his head into Holden's though, and he soon found the attacks deterred as the other reeled back from the blow. Gil peeked up from where he had buried his head in his arms, looking worried at his boyfriend, who was laying on his back now and laughing.

"A-are you okay?" Gilbert sat up and moved, looking down at his boyfriend who was now the one laying on his back. Holden was still laughing though, his face red and rubbing his head as he smiled good-naturedly. He looked happier than he had in a long time despite the bang to his head, and grabbed at Gilbert's arm and pulled at it.

"Come here…" Holden pulled his boyfriend down on the floor next to him and smiled at him. "I'm fine you idiot." He wrapped his arms around him, his face still red from laughing as the Dutchman slowly calmed down.

"You sure?" he found his face closer to his boyfriend's than originally intended, and his voice grew quiet. Reaching up, he gently touched the place on Holden's forehead where their heads had bashed together. It was already swollen, where he couldn't say that he felt any pain in his own rock hard head. " It looks like it hurts…." It was a stark difference in comparison to the loudness of his laughter before, but it was still charged with that same energy. It was that loud softness that Gilbert could pull off.

"I'm sure Gil." Holden smiled and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "I've had lots worse than a bump on the head. And hell, it relieved you from your boredom didn't it?" he spoke so boldly, but the way he held the other said something else. His touch spoke of a nervous apprehension, the kiss of a certain kind timidity. It all spoke of more feelings than the man could express by words.

"Ja…" the albino laughed a bit and nodded. "Ja, I am not bored at all now." And it was with those words that he leaned up and captured the other in a long, gentle kiss. Something he knew that his romance shy, asshole, prideful boyfriend wanted, but would never be quite bold enough to engage on his own.

They laid there together until it started getting dark, and it was only then that they pulled themselves from their dream-world and back into reality with some kisses and a promise of dinner.


End file.
